Midnight Phone Call
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Belphegor has a problem during a solo mission, and gives Squalo a call requesting for help. Yaoi, Squalo X Bel, one-shot.


**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Belphegor had always been bothered by solo missions. If he was on a mission with one of his teammates, he had someone to annoy and keep him amused, but by himself, it felt as if there was nothing to do other than go out and slaughter as many people as he could. Squalo hated the latter; it meant more paperwork for him – but who was Belphegor to care about such trivial matters?

As if the boredom of being stuck in a hotel room alone wasn't enough; it was a cheap hotel, nowhere _fit _for a prince, and he was lucky if he could find even a handful of people who looked like they'd be fun to chase and torture for a while – Xanxus apparently had the audacity to send the Storm Guardian out in the middle of nowhere for a week-long stakeout – but the most frustrating thing of all was the fact that Belphegor was so bored, he couldn't even _sleep. _

It wasn't unusual for the blond prince to go through bouts of insomnia; with a genius mind and the fucked up life he had lived, he was cracked beyond repair. If he wasn't staying up all night for one reason or another, he was struggling to stay awake through the day, often involuntarily falling asleep at the most inopportune of times.

Tonight, it seemed that Belphegor had the pleasure of being unable to sleep, and on top of that, he was feeling much hornier than usual – it didn't matter how often he masturbated; he was insatiable tonight, and to the blond's disappointment, the small TV this room had didn't have any _interesting _late night entertainment.

Belphegor sighed, quickly growing bored of his imagination – even a mind as brilliant as his couldn't always keep his own interest for hours on end, not when the only things on his mind at any given moment were food, sex and killing.

Alas, the scrawny male was good at problem-solving, even if he was usually too lazy to do it himself if there were others he could coerce to do it for him. Belphegor knew he'd probably get yelled at for it, but he picked up his phone anyway.

The call history in the Varia Storm's phone wasn't varied at all; nearly all calls made to and received from were listed as 'Sharky', with just a few other nicknames scattered randomly. Belphegor had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with the Varia Rain, but if ever questioned about it, he'd deny it.

Pressing the green button with the unusual contact highlighted, Belphegor contained his giggles as the dialling tone sounded. He held the phone to his ear as he started quivering in excitement, greatly looking forward to seeing whether or not he could convince 'Sharky' to help him with his problem.

Once the call was answered, Belphegor laughed eagerly.

"Voi!" The Storm Guardian moved his phone from his ear lest he become deaf. "Why the fuck are you calling me at midnight?! Did you fuck up the mission again?!"

"No, Squ-Squ~" Bel absentmindedly ran his hand down his thigh at the sound of the other's voice; it had always been somewhat of a turn-on to him – as long as it wasn't screaming and making anyone in a thirty mile radius deaf. "The prince has a problem, and wants the peasant's help with it?"

"You think I'm going to fucking help you when you call me shit like that?" The recipient on the other end of the line spoke quieter now, but even by Varia standards, was still too loud to be considered normal. "Why the fuck should I?!"

"Well, the prince thinks Squ-Squ would enjoy it~"

"What gives you _that _fucking idea? Your grasp of fun is fucked up, shithead."

"The prince is horny, to be honest~" Belphegor licked his lips at his own words, imagining the look on the other's face.

To say that Superbia Squalo was surprised was an understatement. He knew – as did everyone else in the Varia – about Belphegor's sexual habits, and though it wasn't unusual for the boy to come to him every once in a while, he had never received a phone call from him in this manner.

"And I have to know about this why?" Squalo spoke in a low, dangerous tone, but the blond recognised the confusion beneath it all.

"Because the prince wants you to help him with his problem, Squ-Squ~ This place is so cheap, I can't even watch porn."

"It's called _imagination, _you dumb fuck!"

"The prince will suck you off if you help him for tonight~" Belphegor purred, his seductive side coming out. "Squ-Squ can even come in the prince's mouth~"

Squalo was silent for a minute, as if he were thinking over his options. Belphegor held his breath, knowing that he was almost guaranteed to get his way; Squalo had never been able to resist the temptation of a blowjob.

"Alright," Squalo finally agreed. "But none of that fucking 'Squ-Squ' shit, or I'll hang up on you."

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

Squalo grunted, a soft moan implying that he, too, had came. Belphegor panted heavily as he wiped at his sweaty face, a wide grin showing how pleased he was.

"Thank you, Squ-Squ~ Shishi~ The prince had fun tonight~" Belphegor was tired, and he was sure he'd get some sleep soon. "When the prince comes back from his mission, can Squ-Squ fuck him?"

Squalo snorted. "Whatever, shithead. Get some sleep."

"Okay~ Goodnight, Squ-Squ~"

"Night..." The Strategy Captain was the one to end the call, leaving Belphegor to giggle to himself in the privacy of the hotel room.

"The prince is gonna get fucked when he comes back~" With that established, the blond tossed his phone carelessly onto the nightstand before he turned the lamp off and curled up beneath the blankets.


End file.
